Pure Evil
by Dream Demon Supreme
Summary: The origins of the Nightmare are revealed as a dream demon plans her revenge against another. First fic, so please review!
1. The Beginning

Copyright: The characters Zephos, and Lilith/Kala are my original characters and can't be used without my permission, along with the plot.   
  
This my first fic, so don't flame.  
  
Rated R for sex, necrophilia, rape, blood and gore, and vampire violence.  
  
Summary: The origins of the Nightmare are revealed as a dream demon plans her revenge against another. First fic, so plese review!  
  
Chapter Summary: The Nightmare didn't begin 20 years ago with three dream demons. It instead started several millenia ago, with Fear itself.  
  
Note: The Demonic Language in this chapter is too complicated to understand in English, so I put it in laymen's terms.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Totak was your average Neanderthal hunter. He and three other hunters were hunting a male ox in a dark, silent, snow-covered plain forest. It was always cold and silent for Totak. He hated the cold and often imagined himself in an open plain full of wildlife which could supply his tribe with enough food for centuries. He also imagined the plain being as warm as the fire in his tribe's cave, which was full of limestone deposits.  
  
The ox stopped to graze on some fresh tundra, and the hunters decided to split up so they could take down their intended target. Moving silently through the snow, Totak snuck to the back of the bull, while the others snuck to the front and sides. They were completely unaware of the danger that watched them.  
  
Totak, imagining himself in the open plain, wasn't paying attention and stepped on a fallen branch, causing it to snap, the sound bringing him back to reality. The bull heard the noise, and alertly raised its head, looking for any predators. Being slightly scared by this, the hunters bent down in the snow, and waited paitently for the beast to go back to grazing. Totak secretly scorned himself for alerting the beast, but that feeling recided when he saw the bull lowering its head to go back to grazing. Feeding off this fear, the danger will soon make its presence known.  
  
Totak and his hunting buddies were about to yell and run at the bull, and impale it with their hunting spears, when a scream was heard from the front of the beast. Totak, to his horror, saw one of his hunting buddies, nude and covered in blood and lacerations, run toward the bull in terror. The bull, now fully alert, ran towards the caveman and impaled him on his horns, staining the ice dark red. The frieghtened creature threw its head back, throwing the alredy dead hunter into the snow, and ran into the woods, only to be torn apart by the plants surrounding it.  
  
Totak got up and looked to his left and right, and saw his buddies being wrapped in trees and plants, being torn limb from limb, blood and guts spewing everywhere. Totak, frieghtened beyond reason, turned around and ran, but smacked into a wall of flesh. Totak landed hard in the snow, breaking his wrist. Grabbing his wrist in pain, Totak looked up at the shape he ran into, and in terrror, saw a giant, brown, horned, goat-legged demon with black eyes and pupils that are crimson red. Totak recognized who it was. It was the fear demon, Zephos. The Neanderthal heard tales about this abomination from his tribe's shaman, but thought he never thought the demon existed. Now the demon, who was at least eight feet tall, was standing in front of him, and Totak, who was least five feet tall, couldn't move a muscle because the fear petrified him.  
  
The demon, feeding off the fear, leaned down and grabbed the short, stocky man by the throat, and lifted him into the air. The demon looked at Totak, eyeing the man's face. He opened his maw, which was full of razor-sharp teeth, and began to chew into the man's face. Totak screamed as Zephos was rending his skin and muscles off his face, basking in his fear.  
  
When Zephos was done chewing Totak's face off, he saw that Totak was still alive, convulsing from the pain. The demon lifted his free hand in the air, and pointed a black claw towards Totak's gut. Totak, looking down in horror, saw Zephos' claw extend in length, and gasped in pain as it stabbed into his soft flesh. With one flick of a wrist, Zephos slit open Totak's belly and smiled as he saw blood splatter onto him and red guts bulge out of a fresh wound. When he looked up, he saw that Totak was dead. Dissappointed he couldn't torture the hunter anymore, he threw the faceless corspe into the snow and absorbed the hunter's soul, along with the souls of the other hunters. The demon entered a portal that instantly closed, and it disappeared in a flash of hellfire.  
  
Zephos opened his eyes. He looked around him and was pleased with what he saw: Thousands of people being tortured, mutilated, and terrified to the extreme. Zephos smiled at where he was. He was in his home, his birthplace, his motherland. He was in Hell.  
  
Zephos was always obsessed with power ever since he the pits of Hell spat him out millienia ago. He was looking for an easier way to get the humans, since the Ice Age had dwindled their numbers, making them more scarce, and a way to gain supreme power. He asked other demons for ways to become more powerful, yet they couldn't find one. He never asked the older demons because he was afraid he would get destroyed for his insolence. He felt content with today's kill, and mustered enough will and courage to ask the Levaithan, the ruler of Hell. He found the deity in the center of Hell, the Labyrinth, twisting and disfiguring humans, transforming them into demonoid bodies, ripping apart their humanity, turning them into cenobites.  
  
"What is it you seek?" The crystaline being asked the fear demon.   
  
Zephos, intimidated by the Leviathan's power, couldn't speak. The ruler of Hell, being impatient, read Zephos' mind, and mentally projected an ancient structure in Hell located in the Hell's Seventh Circle.  
  
" You'll find your answer there." The dark god said. Zephos, relieved that the Leviathan wasn't going to destroy him, traveled the Seven Circles of Hell.  
  
When he arrived at the Seventh Circle, Zephos walked in the nearest building, which had the words archives in demonic, blood red letters on top of the doorway. Unlike the other buildings in Hell, the archives have no demonic signs, or anything else on its bare walls. He searched the archives, reading its files relentlessly until he found what was he looking for. He read a file on dreamscapes, and found out about the Negative Gate in the Dream World. He read that ever since order came to the universe, a bit of pure chaos existed in the Dream World, kept within a gate, also made of chaos. He read that whoever touches this bit of chaos is granted supreme power in the Dream World, turning him/her into a god, and giving him/her the power to haunt and kill other beings in their sleep.  
  
Zephos was so excited that he almost overlooked a page concerning the Positive Gate. He read that a bit of pure order existed in the Dream World, also kept within a gate. He read that the bit doesn't grant powers to whoever touches it, but instead gives beautiful dreams to sleeping beings. He also read that the Negative Gate can only be opened by a demon, while its counterpart can only be opened by an angel.  
  
Zephos, excited that he'll finally get the supreme power he wanted, along with an easier way to get to the humans, went out of the archives, and went to the nearest Dream Portal, where demons can torture people in their dreams but can't hurt or kill them. He looked for the Negative Gate for hours. After about nine hours of sweeping the Dream World, he finally found the Negative Gate. Zephos opened the gate with complete confidence and entered.  
  
What Zephos saw was a large orb, crackling with power, within an empty, white plane. Zephos slowly walked towards the orb in awe, drawn to its power. When he touched it, a bright light surrounded Zephos. He felt power surge through him like a metal rod when it's struck by lightning, except more intense. He also felt himself transforming into something terrible.  
  
After the light recided, Zephos felt truly powerful, but that sense immediatly disappeared when he remembered something he overlooked while reading about it in the archives: Only a demon could open the gate, but if that demon is no longer a demon, the gate will close, trapping the Nightmare God for eternity.  
  
Zephos, fear-stricken, immediatly rushed to the gate, which was closing fast. When he was upon it, his arm was outside the gate. The gate slammed down upon his arm, making him scream in pain. He felt the gate crushing his muscles and bone. He tugged to get out his arm, tearing the skin and muscle around it, bleeding profusely. When he finally got his arm out of the gate's hold, it was mangled pretty badly, with torn, purple muscle hanging off his bones, and blood spurting everwhere. It healed immedaitely, but that wasn't Zephos' main concern. He was trapped in the Negative Dream Gate for eternity. He screamed and cursed for hours until he realized one thing, a piece of his muscle remains outside the gate, in the Dream World.  
  
Kala, a Neanderthal woman, was waiting for her husband to return from hunting. The tribe was hungry and needed food. When the hunters didn't arrive, the tribe fell asleep.  
  
Kala dreamed she was hunting as her favorite animal, the saber-toothed cat. She was always fasinated by the cats, and admired them so much, she wanted to be one. She was stalking a baby mammoth in a valley, tracking it and waiting for the right opputunity to attack. When the baby mammoth strayed away from its herd, she croached, and was ready to pounce. She was about to pounce on the baby and get her filll, but stopped because she smelled something. The smell was so delicious, it was mesmerizeing. She turned in the direction of the smell and headed towards it. She stopped when she found a piece of muscle laying in front of a doorway surrounded by stone, completley unaware that the doorway is the Negative Gate.  
  
Kala, in her feline form, ate the piece of meat. As it slid down her gullet, she felt something was seriously wrong about the piece of meat, as it tasted funny. She was right, because almost immedediatly, she began convulsing in horrible pain and fear. This lasted for a few minutes, ending with her transfroming into her human form and dropping to the ground.  
  
Kala's body had laid down like this for a few moments, until something happened. Her body was transforming into a more perfect form. Her muscles were getting longer, her bones were getting longer and thinner, her skin was changing from rough to smooth, her breasts were getting fuller and firmer, Her nails and canines getting longer and sharper, her face and eyes were getting prettier, and her crotch was getting deeper and wider. Several other body parts were changing as well.  
  
After the transformation was complete, Kala's body was that of one of the most beautiful women to grace the Earth. It wandered across the Dream World in a trance until the mind came to being. The body now took on a different stance. It moved differently than what Kala would've done. The body moved as if it had a different mind.  
  
Kala heard a voice in her head saying a demonic language that she strangely understands. " My name is Zephos, your creator. Open the gate in front of you, free me from my prison, and I shall grant you eternal power."  
  
kala's body looked around, confused, and replied, " What are you talking about? I don't see a gate." Zephos was now really pissed. " Kala, you stupid cunt! You moved a few meters away from the Gate! " Kala's body screamed, " Look asshole, my name's not Kala. It's Lilith! I . . ."  
  
Lilith stopped talking, because a strange, yet wonderful, feeling was forming in her crotch. Lilith touched her crotch, stimulating that feeling even more. Lilith, realizing that the feeling came from rubbing her crotch, searched the dreamscape for something to stimulate that feeling even further.  
  
She found a Cro-Magnon hunting in a dream. She jumped upon the hunter without hesitation, rubbing her crotch up and down on his stomach. The hunter was suprised for a second, but then realized that his dream must have turned into a wet dream. She felt something hard press against her crotch, and the next thing she knew, the hunter ripped off his clothing, and inserted some sort of large, thick rod on his crotch inbetween a slit on her crotch, and began thrusting. The demon enjoyed the feeling the thrusting was giving her.  
  
Half an hour later, she was shocked by the wonderful feeling she had when she and her partner climaxed. She never experianced an orgasm before. The demon, sastified with this experience, grabbed the hunter by the neck and bit into his neck. The hunter screamed as the demon chewed into his neck, going deeper and deeper, wondering how could pain in a dream be so real, until her teeth reached his spinal cord, making the body go limp. The demon, after biting the hunter's head clean off, absorbed the hunter's soul and was shocked as she felt a rush from absorbing the soul, and continued eating the rest of the body, enjoying the taste of the blood and flesh. After she licked the blood from her fingers, the wonderful feeling in her crotch was returning, so Lilith then looked for more things to satisfy the feeling, and kill.  
  
Zephos was speechless. " Ho . . . How did she do that!!??" Zephos thought, " How did she kill the hunter and absorb his soul?" This thought crossed his mind several times. Sure he was pleased to find out that he could see and hear what Lilith see and hear, but this was different. The only thing he can come up with would be that since she was a piece of his muscle, his newfound powers influenced her in some ways. He then decided to watch what Lilith will do to the Neanderthals and Cro-Magnons in the Dream World since he has nothing else to do. 


	2. A Demon's Tears

Copyright: The characters Zephos and Lilith are my original characters and can't be used without my permission, along with the plot. ANOES and all related concepts and characters, including the Positive and Negative Gates, belong to © New Line Cinema, and Hellraiser and associated concepts, including the Leviathan, belong to Clive Barker.  
  
This is my first fic, so don't flame.  
  
Rated R for sex, necrophilia, rape, blood and gore, and vampire violence.  
  
Summary: The origins of the Nightmare are revealed as a dream demon plans her revenge against another. First fic, so please review!  
  
Chapter Summary: A lot has happened since we last saw Lilith. She wiped out the Neanderthal race, and made her dream come true. After watching her dream get butchered by another dream demon, Lilith gets Zephos back into her mind in order for him to help her.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A dark, crumbling castle lies situated in a dry, barren wasteland, where several hundred demonoid and human bodies lie slain, having been killed by something in their sleep. The building has no light coming from it, yet there is a sad, weeping sound coming from the walls.  
  
We see flashes of someone's memories. We see a woman killing off a tribe of cave people, ripping their spines out, eating their hearts, along with humanoid demons draining the blood out of their victims.  
  
We see her doing the same thing to demons.  
  
We see the same woman in an orgy with several demonic forms and corpses, who are starting to rise to life to join the orgy.  
  
We see the woman standing in front of an army of demons, ready to take over.  
  
Finally, we see the woman in a dark, windowless room, lying in a bed, holding something in her hands, crying to herself. She has had it all. She had thousands of souls, giving her extreme power. She had a beautiful empire where demons ruled the continent, the seas ran red with human blood, and plenty of demons and corpses to straddle helplessly. She had the power to destroy legions of dream demons, yet she couldn't stop Him, a dream demon lower than her, from destroying her beautiful empire, getting His revenge on her for what she did to Him. She should've destroyed Him when he was just a human infant with a demon's soul.  
  
Lilith knows that He's burning in His own Hell in the Dream World right now, but she knows he'll return, because right before his revenge was complete, he sent three demons under his control to search for the key to his escape. There was only one being who could help her. One who hated her as much as He did, but will help her destroy him when she frees him from his prison.  
  
Her hands move away to reveal a crystal ball, glowing with a light that looked like it came from the most beautiful fields of Heaven. Actually, it came from the darkest pits of Hell. She held up the crystal, preparing to break it. She knows that as soon as she breaks it, the Nightmare God will be able to invade her mind again, being able to torture it like he did after she ignored his plea for opening the Negative Gate when she found it, but left it there, thinking that Zephos would go back on his promise of giving her eternal power.  
  
* * *  
  
She remembered how he had tortured her mind with all his wrath, tearing and rending it like what a wild beast would do to a piece of meat. Driven insane, the Dream Demon faded into the Real World, and followed a demon into a portal into Hell. She had traveled into the deepest pits of Hell to look for an item that would block him for her mind. As her insanity grew, so did her cunning. She tricked a devil into giving her the Eye of Asanthar, an item which granted the owner the power to prevent other beings from taking control of his/her mind.  
  
Free of Zephos' control, she had invaded the dreams of the few remaining Neanderthals, and killed them all, one by one, and absorbed their souls. As her power grew, she became power mad and started killing off almost every demon that existed on the continent. This weakened the portals to Hell and sealed them off.  
  
She mated with the few remaining demons and humans, producing new kinds of demonic breeds and monsters. This soon turned into a demonoid army, which attacked and enslaved the human race under Lilith's control.  
  
Lilith ruled the empire under her control for several millennia, her sorcerers producing all sorts of spells and magics.  
  
The empire was, under demonic standards, peaceful. It was her dream.  
  
That was the past. This is now.  
  
* * *  
  
She threw the crystal with all her force, shattering it into hundreds of shards. Demonic energy came from the shards, and surrounded Lilith. It swirled around her like some mystical wind devil.  
  
As it receded, Lilith spoke in her mind. " Zeph . . . Zephos, are you still trapped in the Negative Gate?"  
  
No answer.  
  
" Zephos?"  
  
" You stupid BITCH! I've been trapped here for an eternity, thinking I should destroy your mind as soon as that orb was destroyed on accident, but before you closed me off from your mind, I discovered that the Eye of Asanthar can only be destroyed on purpose, so you must be opening your mind to me for a purpose, so WHAT IS IT?"  
  
Lilith wiped the tears from her eyes, relieved to hear Zephos speak, despite she felt like she was gutted by his harsh response, mainly because of what he did to her. " I want you to give me the power to destroy the dream demon that took my empire away from me."  
  
" A dream demon? How could a dream demon inferior to you have the power to do that? Tell me about him."  
  
" I'll tell you who He is, but it'll take a while to explain all that I know."  
  
" What's His name?"  
  
" Chagrin." 


	3. Hatred

Copyright: The characters Zephos, Lilith, and Chagrin are my original characters and can't be used without my permission, along with the plot. ANOES and all related concepts and characters, including the Positive and Negative Gates, belong to © New Line Cinema, and Hellraiser and associated concepts, including the Leviathan, belong to Clive Barker.  
  
This my first fic, so don't flame.  
  
Rated R for sex, necrophilia, rape, blood and gore, and vampire violence.  
  
Summary: The origins of the Nightmare are revealed as a dream demon plans her revenge against another. First fic, so plese review!  
  
Chapter Summary: Lilith tells Zephos all she knows about Chagrin in detail. Zephos then explains what Chagrin is, and how to destroy him.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
It all started one night several decades ago. I was in bed with two demons and a zombie, covered in our cum, sweat, slime, and blood, when two human slaves burst into my room, saying that a dream demon has given birth to a human in the Dream World.  
  
I brought her into the Real World the next morning. After torturing her for a while, the bitch pleaded that her bastard son was really a dream demon, like her and me. It's just that she was in human form during labor. I sliced her in two anyway, because she gave birth to an abomination. To my surprise, I saw the infant absorb his mother's soul. The bitch wasn't lying after all.  
  
I then decided to name the bastard Chagrin, and had my servants raise him into a torturer and executioner for my demon empire. Chagrin did just that, and enjoyed his job. He had brutalized over 20 victims with knives and blades before he made weapon of his own. He made it with his right hand executioner's glove, copper, and steel. He made these parts into a lethal glove, fitted with curved, scalpel-sharp knives on each finger, a plate for the back hand, and knuckle guards. He made many more gloves, each with varying design, but his first was his favorite.  
  
After killing several victims with his glove, the bastard realized in a dream that he has the power to cross over into dreams of other beings to torture and brutalize them, along with collecting their souls. I didn't know this until some demons told me that he was killing their slaves in their dreams. He broke a law, and he needed to be punished. I sent a squadron of 40 dream demons to find him. They found him in the dreams of a blonde slave, torturing the girl after he raped her. We captured him and brought him into the Real World. The girl lived, yet was horribly scarred.  
  
I sentenced him was to write 2 copies of a book my sorcerers have been writing, the Necromonicon Ex Mortis, and send him to Hell alive. I had the books inked with his own blood mixed with blood from the sea. While writing, Chagrin chanted a dark spell that he learned. My sorcerers told me that he was sending the girl he raped to a place where the demons didn't rule so his blood can live on. Some sort of vortex opened up and swallowed up the girl. For that, he was going to Hell.  
  
I personally sent Chagrin to Hell myself through a portal from the real world. I watched his body get roasted by hellfire, but he said that he will return and get his revenge, and then he dropped dead.  
  
Years later, the son of a bitch returned. He possessed the body of a human slave and was using it to kill demons and instill fear in the other demons in order to haunt them in their dreams. He appeared in the dreams covered with 3rd-degree burns all over his body and slaughtered all the dream demons with his glove. He haunted their dreams and collected their souls in a Hellish world he created, calling it his Dream-Hell. He even attacked in the Real World, using abilities similar to that of a fear demon and a ghost. I tried to kill him in several ways, including killing him into the Real World, yet he kept returning. It took him a few years for him to kill my empire.  
  
Before his revenge was complete, I spied on him and found out that he knew that Dream-Hell was going to be permanently become own Hell if he didn't do something about it. He released the souls of three dream demons he killed, and forced them to do his bidding. I heard him speak something about a descendent that looks like him and that this descendent needed to be changed into something like him, but I didn't hear the other words. He then released the Dream Demons. I couldn't stop them since they were under his control.  
  
After killing the last demon, I watched him fade into Dream-Hell, waiting for the Dream Demons to do his bidding.  
  
The son of a bitch ruined my empire, and you, Zephos, are the only one I could turn to.  
  
* * *  
  
Zephos tried to remember what Chagrin was. He had read about it in the Archives. He recalled seeing the bastard earlier, before Lilith came to him. He saw him, a horribly burnt man wearing an executioner's uniform with a glove fitted with knives, open his gate. He tried to rush out of the gate, but Chagrin, fear-stricken, closed it before he could escape. This memory made him brought back the memory what Chagrin was. This also made him realize that Chagrin must have created Dream-Hell on the same dreamscape the Negative gate was on.  
  
"Chagrin's a dream specter."  
  
Lilith was confused. She never heard anything about what Zephos just said.  
  
"A what?"  
  
"A dream specter, a rare ghost of the Dream World. Like all specters, these appear to get their revenge. They use the powers of their soul to get vengeance. After fulfilling their vengeance, they transform into what their world suits them to be, but their world becomes their own Hell."  
  
"Chagrin must of known he was going to change into a dream demon before his revenge was complete, and he also must of known that to free himself from his own Hell, a blood relative must also change into a dream specter, and when enough souls are collected, he'll be free again, able to haunt dreams. The bastard opened and closed my gate earlier, which means that the Negative Gate is in Dream-Hell. In order to destroy him, I have to be freed from my prison, which will only be accessible after Chagrin is free. The Dream Demons will most likely be free from Chagrin's control at that point, so during that time find them, force them to tell you where Chagrin is, and then go into Dream-Hell, and free me from my prison so I can destroy him. Now go!"  
  
Lilith, following Zephos' orders, faded into the Dream World, and tried to find the Dream Demons.  
  
A new Nightmare has begun.  
  
The End  
  
* * *  
  
Author's notes: If you don't know who Chagrin's descendent is, then why are you in the ANOES section?  
  
I know, Freddy isn't in this story, but he will be in the sequels. 


End file.
